


To Felix With Love

by KpopOracle



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Older Man/Younger Man, Sexual Content, reluctant reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopOracle/pseuds/KpopOracle
Summary: What happens when you meet your idol, and he kind of likes you? How will your carefully constructed solitary world fall apart as it becomes a world for two?Also posted on my Wattpad (KpopOracle)
Relationships: Lee Felix/Reader
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to my first long story. I am a bit worried that I can keep this going, and I have never wrote this kind of story, but it should be a good challenge for me. Because of that, and my full time job, my updates may be sporadic.
> 
> This is based on a lucid dream I had back in September of 2019. I didn't realize how much work it would be to convert a dream into a story. I figured it would be easy since I already knew everything that happened, but I was unprepared for how much work it takes to turn into a cohesive story
> 
> I am attempting to depict a character with perceived Schizoid Personality Disorder in this story. There aren't many resources on this, so I am largely going by my own experiences and perceptions. It is my understanding, as with most disorders, that experiences may vary. Also, this should not be seen as an attempt to romanticize disorders.
> 
> Should you like a peek at my playlist for this project, I have a Spotify playlist (https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6pnzQLGBU5H5M2n9RZYVap?si=bFfUle8XQ4i2vuxthOTUug)

It began much like any other morning. The cloak of slumber slowly giving way to the sounds of a September morning outside your window filling your ears. You lazy stretch, reaching to the other side of the bed.

Your eyes snapped open, shocked by the cold empty bed. Felix never gets up before you, but his side of bed looked like he had never come to bed last night.

Maybe he had just gotten in late and decided to sleep on the couch. He did that sometimes, saying that he was afraid of waking you. You always told him not to worry about it, but he never listened.

"Felix?" You called, crawling out of bed.

Your eyes were drawn to the wall, and your heart sank into your stomach. Try as you might, you just couldn't look away.

The pictures of you and Felix, they were gone. Not even the nails were left in the wall. It's as if they never existed.

"Felix!" You called again, fear saturating your voice and even your very being.

You hurried through the empty house, confused. Where could he be? His clothes were not in the closet, his makeup was not on the vanity, and toothbrush was not there either. His coat wasn't by the door, neither were his shoes.

You quickly grabbed your phone, searching through your contacts for his number. But you looked two, three times. It wasn't there.

You slowly sat down on the steps leading up to the sitting area, your hands trembling. He was gone, vanished as if he never existed.


	2. Five Years Earlier

You didn't like noisy, crowded places. It made you feel so overwhelmed, so exposed. You did your best to disappear and blend into the environment, invisible in plain sight. You were the quiet one, keeping your head down and pretending to look at your phone, so no one bothered you.

If you had had a choice, you would have avoided Inchon. It isn't like there was something wrong with it. It was just that it was an international airport with one hundred sixty-nine thousand eight hundred sixty-three people a day, seven thousand seventy-seven per hour. People were scurrying about like ants in their nest.

You pulled the hood of your hoodie up, glancing around to plot your route to the exit. It took you just a couple of seconds to see the traffic pattern, the spots that people weren't walking.

You set off at a brisk pace, weaving between people and kiosks, adjusting your path as the pattern shifted. If you were honest with yourself, you felt rather proud of yourself, invincible even, like you were walking between the raindrops.

You rounded the corner, and someone who was moving at a dead run slammed into you. For a second, you were airborne. Time felt like it stopped for just a moment. Then all at once, you slammed into the ground, landing directly on your left arm. You groaned, clutching your arm to your chest as a dull ache grew, your bag laying several feet away, and you couldn't seem to find your phone.

"Oh my God," the person who collided with you said, his small form hovering over you. You blinked, sure your face looked like an idiot as you stared at him. It couldn't be, but it was literally Lee Felix. He pulled you to your feet, an incredibly concerned look on his face. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"I think so," you said, on instinct letting your arm hang more normal. You didn't want that kind of attention. You grabbed your bag, glancing around the floor for your phone. "I lost my phone, though."

"Let me... " Felix said, spinning around looking for it. He reached down and grabbed it. "Here it is!"

"Are you sure you are okay?" he asked, still seeming very concerned. It was too much attention, you just wanted to run, but you held your composure. You nodded sharply, cringing as Felix apologized again for probably the fourth time, you were losing count.

"I shouldn't keep you," you said, backing away a bit. It was tangibly awkward, and it seemed the same for Felix as you both resumed your original paths.

Once you were far enough away, you ran your fingers through your hair, groaning. Felix was your bias, and this was definitely not how you wanted to meet him. You could only hope that he wouldn't remember you.  
It was so much more challenging to make it through the crowded terminal, your concentration shattered. You were now in the center of the crowd, surrounded, bumping shoulders with your fellow travelers.

A few minutes had passed when your phone vibrated in your hand, and you instantly knew that it wasn't your phone. You had set the vibration to be different during a call. A glance at the screen, and you saw that it was your phone number calling.

"Hello?" you answered, getting off to the side of the terminal.  
"I gave you the wrong phone," Felix said. He sighed loudly, his frustration very evident in his voice. "I gave you my phone instead."

"So it would seem," You said. You had centered yourself again, so you were presenting yourself calmly again. You looked back the way you had come as if it helped you see where he was. "I Am almost to customs, where are you?"

"I- Oh, I am down close to the end of the terminal," he said.

"I'm on my way," you said, immediately starting walking. "I'll see if I can meet you halfway."

You hung up without waiting for a response and quickened your pace. It was a fast walk. The kind that felt exhilarating, and made you feel like you had superpowers as you wove between people, rarely having to slow down. The little bit of adrenaline was intoxicating, making you want to push to move faster.

It didn't take you much time at all before you caught the sight of Felix jogging up. The way his hair bounced with each step, you noted that it was... cute. He ran up to you, pausing to catch his breath a few feet from you, putting his hands on his knees as he did.

"You didn't need to run," you said slightly concerned, but holding his phone out nonchalantly. He caught you off guard when he looked up at you and smiled. You were close enough that you could have mapped his freckles if you had wanted to.

"It's okay, I enjoy running," he said, still panting. He reached to take the phone from you, his hand grazing yours as he did. He didn't notice how quickly you pulled away, inside you were trembling behind your calm exterior.

You were careful to avoid touching his hand when he handed you your phone. Instinctively, you checked it over as you should have earlier.

"I should head back," Felix said, taking a few steps back. His bright smile was doing things to your pulse. "I don't have long to my flight."

"B- Be more careful!" You stumbled over your words.

"Text you later," he said as he turned to run back to his gate. You watched as he got smaller and smaller, his hair still doing that little bounce. God, he was cute.

You couldn't help but smile at the thought of him texting you. For a moment, you allowed yourself the delusion of him actually texting you. But the reality was that it just wasn't possible, no, it wasn't probable.

"Ah, I am going crazy," you muttered, slapping your cheek with your free hand. It stung, and the tingling you felt in your hand too.

Without too much more thought, you turned to go back to customs. Felix dominated your mind, even as you tried to focus.

You were confident that this was the end of it, and it would do no good to dwell on it. Well, maybe a minute more, as you slowly walked. You figured you could enjoy the feeling while it lasted, and then put it away like any other memory.

Surely that would be enough.


End file.
